1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to package holders which are used in the tufting industry for holding conical or cylindrical spools of yarn to be dispensed. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved universal package holder which is capable of securing many of the different types and shapes of spools which are used in the industry today to a creel rod or other support.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, standard spring wire cone holders have been used to secure conical yarn holding spools to a creel rod so that the yarn could be fed out to a knitting machine or the like. An example of such a holder is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,283,373 to Krafft. This holder included a bobbin engaging member having a rectangular cross section which was bent back upon itself so as to engage a conical spool placed thereover at three different points. However, a disadvantage of this type of spool holder was its ineffectiveness in securing conical spools which were larger or smaller than those for which the holder was designed. In addition, such holders were ineffective in securing spools having a cylindrical cross section, which have become more popular in recent years.
Another device which was designed to hold exclusively conical spools of twine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 666,943 to Thompson. In this device, a piece of resilient wire bent midway along its length was employed to engage the inner portions of a conical spool placed thereon. This holder had utility only for holding conical spools of a certain size, and would appear to be completely ineffective for securing spools having a cylindrical cross section against movement with respect to an external support.
In view of the above, it is clear that there has existed a long and unfilled need in the prior art for a spool holder which can effectively secure conical or cylindrical spools of all different sizes against movement with respect to a creel rod or other external support.